


Be bold and spontaneous

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malia is too precious for this world, Season 6B, Thiam, and she ships Thiam, based on a post on tumblr, oh yeah, that was based on the Scalia shower scene, these two are gonna be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: Liam doesn't know what to do with his attraction for Theo and asks Malia for advice. She, being a good friend, tells him to be bold like her next time he's alone with the chimera. Liam decides to follow her advice and the next time, he ends up shirtless in front of the chimera over his bathroom.





	Be bold and spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Another Thiam fic (I'm so proud of myself). This time I decided to write about something I wrote on tumblr: http://neko-alice-yami-esme.tumblr.com/post/165533986332/okay-guys-i-just-had-to-write-this-because-i  
> and I couldn't stop thinking about it so here it is!!  
> P.S. Let's just imagine that the whole hunter's/Anuk-Ite thing is over and that everyone is happy. Although since it's Beacon Hills, supernatural things keep happening and the pack has to fight sometimes.  
> I dedicate this fic to thiam-lover in tumblr!!

Malia sometimes wondered how her life would've been if she hadn't meet Scott and his pack. Sure, it would've been more peaceful but lonely. She wouldn't have these amazing friends, this amazing man she loves with every vibe of her soul; she wouldn't have this type of family that would die for each other. So she usually considered herself lucky.

 _Usually_ is the key word.

Right now, she just wanted to shift into a coyote and run away as far as she could get from Scott's house. Scott wasn't the problem; he wasn't even in the house. The problem was the beta with stunning blue eyes and anger issues that rambled to her about his crush on Theo. How does Malia know about it? Because it's pretty obvious. I mean, you would have to be blind to not notice Liam's attraction to Theo. And apparently Theo was blind as fuck because he hasn't noticed. Probably too busy with his own big gay crush for the beta.

Malia and Liam were at the McCall house waiting for Scott to come back with some take-out food. Mason and Corey were on a date today and as much as Liam loves them, he didn't want to be the third-wheel. Lydia had decided to go shopping and even offered Malia if she wanted to go with her. Oh, how much she wishes she had agreed when she had the chance but _noo_ , she wanted to spend some time with Scott. Who wasn't even here and instead left his little beta to her while he went to get them some food.

Malia was sitting over the couch's arm, straddling it as her body faced the young beta, who was pacing around the living room in front of her, going on and on about the chimera. Don't get her wrong; she loves this kid because he's pack, but sometimes she just wants to punch him square in the face to shut him up.

And about Theo? They were past the animosity between them, sometimes even laughing at the same thing or agreeing whenever they had to deal with something that the others couldn't. It was strange that at some point she wanted to kill him. Okay, not strange, it was perfectly understandable. But now? They were pretty civil with the other. Maybe even friends.

Malia noticed the waves of anxiety and confusion rolling off Liam and decided to actually hear what the beta was saying.

"...I just don't know what to do! If I see him smirk at me one more time I'm gonna scream a scream that could match Lydia's banshee screams!"

"Okay, first, no one can beat Lydia's screams; she's the queen. Second, why aren't you straightforward with him? You know, next time you see him just go over him and tell him you think he's hot. What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hear me!"

Malia was so done; she brought a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and decided to stand up from the couch's arm.

"Okay. Here's what you're gonna do. Ready? Because I'm about to give you the best damn advice you're gonna hear." Liam nods and waits, "Be bold. And spontaneous- just like me."

"...I don't think I can do that."

She frowns, "Why not? You're a werewolf, you've fight and defeated terrifying creatures before. You can be bold."

"Yeah, but not your type of 'bold'."

They both hear the Jeep parking over the house and know that this conversation has to come to an end. Scott doesn't know about Liam's feelings for the chimera and Malia is sure that he would like to keep it that way until he's sorted the situation.

Malia turns to look at Liam, "Just do it, okay? Trust me."

And she walks to the door to keep it open as Scott enters, holding two big and white plastic bags over his hands. The Alpha smiles at her and gives her a quick peck on the lips.

Liam stays in the living room, letting out a sigh before moving to the entryway and helping with the bags as well. Maybe he should do as Malia says. But maybe later.

 

* * *

 

Later turned out to be two days later after some nasty fight involving a rogue omega that came out of nowhere, wanting to just mess up with the town, the fight ended up with the pack kicking the omega's ass out of Beacon Hills before he could harm someone. Although he did a pretty good number on Stiles' Jeep and to Theo's chest, leaving three claw marks on the front of the chimera's shirt while blood poured out. After everything turned out good, Scott had sent everyone back home because it was late and there was school tomorrow. Yep, education first said Scott. And so, Liam and Theo were currently over Liam's bathroom over his room, the chimera with his back against the sink and Liam standing in front of him, holding a cloth to the chimera's chest were the slash marks were -Theo was still wearing his shirt- as he helped him clean where the wound had healed but there was still blood over it. Good thing his parents weren't home so they wouldn't wonder why the other teen's shirt was covered in blood.

"So? What's the diagnostic?" asks Theo with a little smirk as he observes the beta cleaning the blood.

"Unfortunately you're gonna live."

Theo snorts, but doesn't retort.

Liam glances up at the chimera's face and fast down at the shirt, "It's pretty much healed but there's still blood under the shirt."

"Nothing a good old shower can't take care of."

Liam nods, agreeing with him. A warm shower would actually be both useful to clean the blood and nice for the muscles after a fight. He puts the cloth over the sink and takes a step back, and just stands there silently. Theo stands in his place as well, just staring at the beta like waiting for him to do or say anything and that's when Liam realizes that he's waiting for Liam to leave or to turn around, like to give him some privacy but Liam's feet are glued to the bathroom's floor. He can hear his heart starting beating a little faster but he tries to keep calm. He's just made a decision.

Knowing that the beta isn't going anywhere, Theo gives a small shrug and with a smirk over his face starts taking his shirt off, his eyes never leaving Liam and apparently, the beta's never moved away either. His black shirt comes off and he throws it somewhere over the floor, the smirk still over his face as he stood in front of Liam shirtless. He wasn't ashamed of his body; he knew he had a body to die for, and he was perfectly fine in showing it. The beta seemed to be perfectly fine with it as well, although his heart was beating so fast Theo wondered if he was even trying to hide it. Probably, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

As the chimera is staring back at him, Liam thinks about his conversation with Malia. 'Be bold' her words were echoing in his head and he wasn't sure if she meant right now, but he was sure that the confidence he felt pumping in his body wasn't gonna show up any time soon so he decided to go for it. Still holding Theo's stare, he moved his hands so they were over his own shirt's hem and proceeded to take his shirt off, throwing it somewhere over the floor, probably near to where Theo had thrown his.

There was a small flicker of something in the chimera's eyes as soon as Liam took off his shirt but then he just stared at him. Liam felt like he wanted to run to his bed and hide under the covers but no, too late for that. Instead he acted like Malia would do. He stayed firm in his place, shirtless in front of the shirtless boy he liked and acting with all the confidence he could have. His eyes never left Theo and he was trying to act as if this right now was the most normal thing in the world. Theo stared back at him, a smug smirk over his face and it suddenly felt like a challenge. Like one would be the first to break. Who would be the first one to pick up their shirt and leave the bathroom? Or who would be the first one to take a step forward and goddammit finally kiss?

Minutes later, two bodies are pressed flush against each other over the shower, facing each other and hands roaming over skin as the water falls on both of them. Theo's hands are slowly roaming over Liam's lower back while Liam's own hands were over the chimera's strong biceps, gripping tight for a moment before letting go and going up to his wet hair. Liam closed his eyes as the water fell over his face -since he was on the shower heads side- and tilted his face to get access to Theo's face and nuzzle a little. The chimera gladly let him nuzzle over his face, and in exchange, he brought his head down and started kissing the beta's neck, nipping right over Liam's Adam's apple. At feeling Theo's mouth over his neck, Liam silently gasped and moved his hands from the top of Theo's hair so his fingers were instead clutching at the hairs behind the chimera's neck. The glass from the bathroom cabinet was fogging up because of the steam from the water running over the shower and the whole bathroom was probably filled with steam as well.

Moments later Theo and Liam were hugging, Theo's nose pressed against the beta's clavicle, closing his eyes for a moment while breathing in Liam's scent, while Liam's hands were clutching at his back, his human fingernails scratching the chimera's upper back a little, not too painful but enough for the other to feel it. Theo separated a little, enough for them to be facing and feeling the other's breath over their faces before Theo's hands cup Liam's jaw, softly forcing him to raise his head a little enough for him to lean forward and joining their lips. Liam tilts his head slightly to slot their mouths together in a tender, slow yet loving kiss. The chimera deepened the kiss, parting his mouth to swipe at Liam's lower lip while Liam's arms moved to wrap around the chimera's broad shoulders as they kissed.

Their mouths never left the other alone until air was necessary and Liam tilted his head back, closing his eyes and exposing his neck as Theo kissed his jaw. Liam's hands went to caress the back of chimera's neck again, strands of hair intertwining in between his fingers. Liam moved forward to kiss Theo's neck and moving up to his ear, nibbling in a tease way at the chimera's earlobe as the other's hands were running up and down his sides, feeling the threat of claws coming out but not actually doing it.

Theo's hands then moved up to Liam's upper back and until they reached the beta's hair and started playing with the wet locks as the beta nibbled at his ear. Liam moved his hands up to his own head to push his hair back and watched as water droplets were running down Theo's face; he leaned forward to lick them until Theo tilted his head up to meet for another kiss.

 

* * *

 

The next day at the morning, Malia was making her way to Liam's house door using Scott's spare key to enter the house. Good thing that Liam's parents weren't home or it would have been awkward as in why does a girl older than their son has a key to the house. Scott asked her to go and wake Liam up or else he would be late for school. It's not like Malia cared but since Scott did, she cared as well. And she wanted to make him happy, so there she was, going upstairs and walking towards where she knew it was the beta's room. She grabbed the knob, opening the door and ready to yell at Liam that Scott was going to be mad at him for oversleeping on a school day when the stench of sex hits her so hard that she has to hold onto the door to avoid tripping. Turning her head to the side and scrunching her nose to try and not gag at the smell, she finally focuses on the two figures over the bed.

Theo -shirtless, what a surprise- was on his back, his head tilted to the left and resting over a pillow while Liam -also shirtless- was draped almost on top of the chimera, his head resting on top of Theo's chest and his right arm slung across his stomach. Theo's left arm was wrapped behind the beta's back, the hand curled so it was resting over the pillow which must have been where Liam would've use if he weren't using Theo as a pillow. Luckily the blankets were wrapped around them, covering their nether regions but with Theo's calves showing. Also, it was pretty obvious that Liam had a leg thrown on top of the chimera's legs.

Malia stood there over the door without moving a muscle until she felt a smile creeping over her face and she can't help it. They're too cute -yes, she just called Theo cute- wrapped around each other. They must be pretty exhausted since neither of them woke up or gave any sign that they knew that she was in the room.

Not wanting to bother because she was actually that nice and deciding that the two of them would be too exhausted to be awaken by none other than Malia just to go to school, she slowly turns around to leave but before doing it she looks at the half-eaten bowl with popcorns over the top of Liam's desk beside the door and as if they were roses petals, she grabs a bunch in her hand and throws it at the air, like a celebration.

Then, the werecoyote grabbed the door again and after exiting the room, she slowly closed the door, trying not to disturb the pair inside the room. Once the door was closed, she made her way to the stairs and ready to go back to Scott's house, wondering what she was going to tell Scott once he asked where Liam was.

Oh well, at least she's proud Liam took her advice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bring me all your love!!!!


End file.
